pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Practice
Practice is a minigame with a conveyor belt that gives you all plants, even upgrades! It is set to whatever you want at the start. All zombies will come, and there will be new zombies. Dr. Zomboss will not come, no sunflowers will come either. This game is unlocked after you get the Golden Sunflower trophy. New Plants Common King Jalapeno - Makes a golden fire in a lane that deals 3 instant kills once he explodes. Giga Imitater - when it imitates the plant you want, the plant will work 2x faster and/or stronger. Rockapeno - when it explodes, it places spikerocks on the whole lane. (also does half an instant kill) Flame Shooter - shoots flaming peas Regatling Pea - shoots 8 peas Uncommon Diamonut - has more health than Tallnut and when eaten, it drops a diamond. Cherry Pea - when the pea hits a zombie, it deals 5 damage and 2.5 splash damage. Gargantuplant - holds a telephone pole and smashes zombies every 10 seconds, each smash equals 2 instant kills. (also takes as much damage as a diamonut) Napalmwood - makes peas deal 3 damage each. Napalm Shooter - shoots napalm peas Rare Re-melon - launches 2 melons Tallkin - has the health of tallnut Egg-pult - launches eggs that deal 5 damage but shoots out egg shards that deal 3.5 damage in the direction of a starfruit. (also the yolk from the egg slows down the zombie) Gatling Cabbage - launches 4 cabbages Jalasquasho - When it squashes a zombie, it makes an explosion like the Jalapeno. Very Rare Three-melon - lobs a melon in 3 lanes. Gatling-winter - launches 4 winter melons (projectile) Cherry Bean - wakes up mushrooms in a 3x3 radius Metalnut - has more health than Diamonut. (takes 2 smashes) Melon Bomb - launches 10 melons at each zombie on screen that deals 45 damage. Extremely Rare Glass Spike - Takes 18 smashes and deals 5 damage per spike and spikes every 0.3 seconds Infernowood - Makes peas deal 6 damage. Huge Melon - launches a big melon every 30 seconds that deals 30 damage. Jaladoomeno - damages the whole lawn dealing 3 instant kills. Hypno Cherry - Hypnotizes zombies in a 3x3 area. (does not work with gargantuars, robots, big zombies, or bosses) Uber Rare Pearminator - shoots 10 Inferno Peas (More Plants Soon!) New Zombies Common Conehead Imp - name explains it all. Metallic Future Door Zombie - carries a metallic future door that absorbs 140 damage. ZOM-B BLASTER 1000 - has 500 health and uses his laser to blast plants. Striker Zombie - Strikes at your plants and has 55 health. ZOM-B BLASTER 2000 - another version of ZOM-B BLASTER. Has 750 health and summons other zombies. Uncommon Mega Football Zombie - has 250 health. Mega Gargantuar - launches 2 imps at half health and has 500 health. Zomb-van - summons 5 Zomb-van members that have 25 health every second, the van has 300 health. Ultron Zombie - has 600 health and summons ZOM-B Blaster 1000s. (More Zombies Soon!) Screenshots practice screenshot.png|Screenshot 1 (Day Time) Practice Screenshot 2.png|Screenshot 2 (Day Time HACKED) Category:Minigames Category:Endless Minigames